A Love Never Lost
by i05scarne
Summary: Sequel to potc dmc. Jack is stuck in his version of hell and Will and Elizabeth must save him. They enlist the help of one of Jacks old friends Katherine. Will the sparks still be there or hasve they both moved on from the past?


Captain Jack Sparrow sighed as he sat himself down next to his beloved Black Pearl. He ran his hand lovingly over what was left of the wheel, sadness and regret in his eyes. His own voice rung in his head "she's just a ship mate." That one sentence would haunt him forever. This is all Elizabeth's fault he thought bitterly. "No" he said to himself. "She did what she had to do to protect her loved ones. Can't expect more than that" he muttered, pulling himself up. He looked across the endless plains of sand and nearly collapsed. "If I ever see him again, I'll never tease Barbossa about that curse" he chuckled as his stomach growled again.

He had no sense of time in this desert but he figured that he'd been here for about a week. Jack pulled out his pistol as he sat down again. He'd used his last shot on that goddamn beast so now it was useless. He started to examine the pistol, tossing it from hand to hand as if there may still be a shot in it. When he had confirmed to his own satisfaction that it was empty Jack closed his eyes. "Not all that big is it" he heard himself saying. He opened his eyes and could clearly see Elizabeth storming off. "Wait!" he shouted but Elizabeth carried on walking until she disappeared from his sight. He sighed and heaved himself up from the ground. Suddenly he had an idea. He whipped out his compass and flipped up the top. The needle began to spin furiously not stopping once. Jack gave an exasperated growl and threw the compass as far as he could. Realizing what he'd done, Jack ran over to the compass and gently picked it up. As he inspected it he saw that nothing had been damaged. "Phew" he muttered as he sat down again. As he lay back, different thoughts passed through his mind. In all of them was an image of two women. The first and freshest image was of Elizabeth, the look in her eyes as she left him to die. The second image was of another young girl, about a few years older than Elizabeth. Her long, slightly wavy auburn hair shone in the moonlight as she stood on the shoreline, shrinking into the distance. "Oh Katherine" Jack whispered, before curling up to go back to sleep.

Will stood outside of Tia Dalma's shack, watching the moon chart its course across the star scattered sky. He heard the crunching of leaves behind him and whipped round. There stood Elizabeth, the pale moonlight accentuating the slight curves of her face, the tear drops falling freely down her cheeks. He turned back around and sighed. He'd seen the kiss and Elizabeth knew it. He was sick of playing games with her. As he turned to head back to the shack he felt Elizabeth's hand grasp his own. He continued to walk until he heard Elizabeth quietly whisper in his ear. "Will you must let me explain" she started, her grip on his hand faltering. "Explain what Elizabeth? Explain why you betrayed the man you supposedly loved?" Will wished that he could say these words, to make her hurt the way he was hurting but he couldn't. As he looked into her eyes he could see the hurt that she was suffering from and just couldn't add to it. Instead, he just stayed silent and walked on leaving Elizabeth alone with her thoughts.

"Oh what have I done?" Elizabeth wept, crumpling onto the ground. "Yeh did a very foolish thing missy" came a voice behind her. Elizabeth spun round and saw herself looking straight at Barbossa. She started to scream but Barbossa put his hand over her mouth. "Quiet now missy. I needn't be hurtin' ya. I came out here to think as well." As Barbossa released her from his grasp, Elizabeth stood up. "Everyone else may be able to trust you but I don't." she stated simply as she began to make her way back up to the shack. "Yeh know, I was just thinkin' the same thing about yeh. And I think that your fiancé was too" he replied, the last part barely audible. Elizabeth ignored his comment and continued to walk. It was only around eight o'clock but Elizabeth was exhausted and she needed to be up early tomorrow. The crew was heading to find the truth about Davey Jones and the Kraken. Ironically in a place where the truth was hard to come by; Tortuga.


End file.
